


His General

by AidanFlynn



Series: Shore Leave [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Chest scars, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dominant Hux, Drugs, Established Kylux, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Memory Loss, Nipples, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Strap-Ons, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character, Undressing, clitoral stimulation, clitoris, don’t worry it doesn’t go past that until everyone is sober and actual consent is given, futuristic sex devices, hux is a top, idk what else to tag, kind of, mitaka is eager to please, slightly noncon kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFlynn/pseuds/AidanFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has managed to avoid shore leave for quite some time, he is far too busy to indulge in such luxuries, especially after the destruction of Starkiller, but his soft spot for a certain Lieutenant Mitaka leads to more trouble than he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spilling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I have actually managed to complete a smut fic.
> 
> There is some non-explicit-consent kissing in this first chapter, but nothing past kissing without explicit consent!! 
> 
> Thank you to [boredbyreality](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/) for starting Trans Hux Tuesday #THT and for being my Beta/helping me edit this! (and also here on AO3 under [boredbyreality](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/pseuds/boredbyreality) as well!)
> 
> If you have any tags that I should add please tell me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hux, personally, could have done without this whole adventure. He was perfectly happy not to go on shore leave, and he had been able to avoid it for more than ten years now. However, Lieutenant Mitaka had been voicing his worry for the General’s stress levels, and, as much as he valued the Lieutenant, after a while he just wanted the man to let him be stressed in peace. Of course he was stressed, how could he not be stressed, he commanded an entire army, and at the moment he didn’t even have Ren aboard to take some of his stress out on. He supposed that Ren was a source of stress in and of himself considering the massive repair bills the Knight accrued with his infuriating habit of taking out his own stress on the General’s ship. He had allowed Mitaka to talk him into taking shore leave at the planet they had taken control of, so long as the Lieutenant accompanied him on this…escapade.

Lieutenant Mitaka was cheerful and rather chatty, leading Hux to a bar that had been recommended to him by Petty Officer Thanisson. Once they managed to squeeze themselves through the crowd of drunkenly dancing patrons, Hux found himself seated at the crowded bar as Mitaka waved down the bartender. After the Lieutenant made some odd gestures, the bartender brought over two rather sticky looking vibrantly colored drinks. Hux stared at his warily as Mitaka sucked his own down through the frankly ridiculous looking straw. The General looked over, watching Mitaka amusedly for a moment, before taking a sip of his drink. It was utterly disgusting, synthetically fruity, and he imagined mostly consisted of some sort of syrup. Was there even any alcohol in this?

“I’m going to the ‘fresher, Sir, I’ll be right back.” Mitaka chirped before wandering off, pushing through the crowd with difficulty.

Hux grumbled under his breath as he downed the rest of the drink. It was disgusting, but it did make him feel a little tingly….and his heart felt like it was beating far too fast…faster than the beat of the loud music that seemed to vibrate through and in his chest. He called the bartender over.

“What is in this?” he yelled over the din of music and voices.

“Alcohol.” The bartender stated obtusely, “You want another?”

“Fine.” Hux nodded, sighing.

If he was going to drink, he might as well go all the way. He didn’t notice the bartender talking to two aliens at the other end of the bar as they eyed Hux up, and he didn’t see them slip the bartender some credits. Hux downed the next drink just as quickly. It was cold and sickly sweet, left a burning sensation at the back of his tongue. He was starting to feel the alcohol, which he found odd considering he had only had two drinks. It must be different stuff than he was used to. The bartender brought him another drink without him asking, and he downed that too. Everything was pleasantly fuzzy and out of focus, and he felt himself grinning widely, laughing for no apparent reason except that he felt like he was being tickled from the inside. He felt hands on his arms and turned to see two aliens talking at him. Hux waved his hand, turning back to the bar, but they just pulled him off his stool as he wobbled dizzily.

“Now…now look here. I’m…I’m busy.” He slurred, his legs feeling like they were made of rubber.

They took him one at each arm and started walking him through the crowd as Hux stumbled along.

“Look….look….would you…stop…” Hux mumbled, trying to figure out what was happening, “Ugh would you….go away…get your hands off me...you’re so….kriffing…ugly…..” he laughed uncontrollably.

The cold air outside hit him and he suddenly realized he was being dragged out of the bar by two aliens and he started to panic, still dizzy and starting to feel hot inside. He struggled uselessly as they dragged him down an alley. Suddenly he heard running footsteps behind him.

“You! Stop!”

The aliens turned, blasters drawn, but before they could react two blaster bolts connected with them and they both fell, screaming, to the pavement.

“Sir? Are you alright, Sir?” Mitaka knelt down besides Hux where he was sprawled on the ground, giggling.

“Excellent shots.” Hux chuckled, as the Lieutenant hauled him up off the ground.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Hux was still dizzy, and felt decidedly warm and oddly happy and relaxed. Mitaka had his arm around the General’s waist as Hux wrapped an arm around the Lieutenant’s shoulders. Hux kicked at the dead body of the nearest alien, before dissolving into hysterical laughter.

“I think we’d better get back to the ship.” Mitaka stated worriedly, holstering his blaster.

“I agree.” Hux stated, before giggling again uncontrollably.

Mitaka looked at him nervously and started walking, Hux’s lack of balance causing their path to wander erratically as they walked down the street. Hux leaned towards Mitaka, nuzzling his nose into the Lieutenant’s hair.

“Mitaka. You….you’re my favorite. Did you know that?” He mumbled.

Mitaka turned bright red as Hux chuckled into his ear.

“Sir?”

“You…you’re so cute.” Hux murmured, nuzzling his face into Mitaka’s cheek, “I could…I could just eat you up.”

Mitaka walked faster. Hux was very drunk, and very drugged, and was saying things that, under any other circumstances, Mitaka would have loved to hear.

It was a very short shuttle ride back to the ship. Mitaka hauled Hux up, walking across the shuttle bay with determination, and trying not to attract too much attention. Unfortunately, one of the techs noticed, and ran up to them.

“Lieutenant! How was….” she stopped short, “Is that General Hux? Is he alright?”

“Fine.” Hux said, before dissolving into giggles.

The tech stared.

“He hasn’t been on shore leave for over ten years.” Mitaka whispered, “I finally convinced him to let himself relax a little.”

“Well, good. I don’t think the man’s relaxed in his whole life.” The tech whispered back before turning to Hux and saluting.

Hux smiled and made a sloppy salute back as Mitaka dragged him away.

“Who was that?” Hux murmured into the Lieutenant’s ear.

“Just one of the shuttle deck techs, Sir.”

“Oh, deck tech. Heh.” Hux giggled.

By the time they got to Hux’s quarters the General was barely able to walk. Mitaka laid him down on the bed before looking around for a glass to get him some water. When he came back to the bed, Hux had managed to pull off his boots, his trousers, and his uniform jacket, and was struggling with his undershirt. His arms were caught up over his head in the shirt, and Mitaka paused for a moment, staring at the General’s bare chest in spite of himself. He was lean and the uniform certainly added to his shoulders, but Mitaka found himself wanting to run his hands over the General’s skin and… He shook his head, chasing the thoughts away. Hux finally managed to get his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side, leaving him in nothing but black undershorts, pulling himself up to sit up against the wall at the head of the bed. Mitaka wordlessly handed him the glass of water, his eyes wandering over the General’s body again. Faded freckles dusted his shoulders, the scar of a blaster bolt on one arm. There were thin pink scar lines under each of the General’s pecs.

“Sir,” Mitaka asked before he could stop himself, “How did you get those scars on your chest?”

Hux raised an eyebrow as he finished taking a gulp of water.

“That’s just from when they removed my tits.” He stated, snorting a laugh out.

The Lieutenant stared at him in confusion, eyes wide.

“Pfassk, why did I tell you that,” Hux was confused at his own lack of control, but seemed unperturbed as Mitaka’s eyes flicked down to the general’s crotch impulsively, “No, I never did get around to getting that done. But the holonet is full of useful implements.” He smirked suggestively at the Lieutenant before continuing to drink the water, spilling some of it down his chin.

Mitaka was utterly confused. He had heard of such things, but it certainly wasn’t common, at least not in the First Order, and he would never have suspected that Hux was…well… He supposed it didn’t particularly matter…really. He had had…fantasies…about Hux, and this certainly threw them out of perspective. Hux had sunk lower onto the bed and handed Mitaka the water glass.

“Take your boots off.” He mumbled, throwing his arm over his face.

Mitaka obeyed the order without particularly thinking about it, still caught up in the previous discussion.

“And your jacket.” Hux murmured.

The lieutenant was starting to catch up with him and froze.

“Sir, I don’t think…”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Hux stated tiredly, waving his hand in the air, “but I’d like you to stay here with me tonight.”

Mitaka thought for a moment before removing his jacket and his trousers, sitting down at the edge of the bed nervously. Hux sat up and wrapped his arms around Mitaka’s shoulders.

 “I hate when Kylo is away.” He mumbled.

Mitaka froze. _What???_

“That kriffing Knight got into my brain,” Hux continued, not noticing the Lieutenant stiffen, “Now he leaves and there’s an empty space in my head, and nothing can fill it, because of his stupid force…mind…stuff…”

Hux pushed his face into Mitaka’s hair, inhaling as the Lieutenant didn’t dare move. The General’s hand caressed his face. He was in shock. He had wanted this for so long, wanted his General to touch him like this. And now it was happening, but Hux was talking about Kylo Ren? The General was with Kylo Ren? Why on earth would Hux be with him? The Knight was terrifying and Mitaka had been on the receiving end of his powers, and if Hux was with Kylo Ren then… Lord Ren would kill him. He was shaking but Hux didn’t notice.

“He has such ridiculous lips.” Hux continued, unaware of Mitaka’s shock, “They are so full and lovely and soft.”

He kissed along Mitaka’s jaw and the Lieutenant flinched. Hux was oblivious to Mitaka’s reactions, pushing Mitaka down onto the bed and moving to straddle him, leaning down and running a hand under Mitaka’s shirt.

“Sir… I...” Mitaka tried to think of something to say, but Hux ignored him.

“Not like yours.” Hux ran his thumb over Mitaka’s lips.

The lieutenant frowned, feeling slightly hurt and insulted.

“Your lips are small, and perky, and cute. Just like you.” Hux cooed, giggling again, “I bet they feel completely different.”

Before Mitaka could say anything Hux had leaned down, gently touching his lips to the Lieutenant’s before kissing him in earnest.

Mitaka’s world stood still as the general’s lips touched his, the bizarre chain of events that led up to this moment dissolving. His General was kissing him, something that he had only dreamed about, that he never thought would actually happen. Hux’s lips were soft and warm and he could still taste the sickly sweet tinge of artificial fruit from those drinks. His fingers made their way over Hux’s back almost of their own accord, kissing Hux back desperately. Hux pulled away, breathing hard.

“I have wanted to do that for quite some time now,” Hux mumbled, bringing his lips crashing back down on Mitaka’s.

Mitaka was vaguely aware of Hux grinding down into him as the General’s tongue slid past his lips. His fingers tangled into the General’s hair, and Hux moaned into Mitaka’s mouth as his hips moved. As Mitaka felt his body reacting, he suddenly remembered exactly what was happening. Hux was drunk and drugged right now, and on top of that apparently he was with Kylo Ren. He squirmed and managed to pull away, leaving Hux staring at him with lust filled eyes.

“Sir.” He stated, sitting up and trying to figure out what to say, “Sir, as much as I am enjoying this, you are not in your right state of mind at the moment. You were drugged, and who knows what with. I’m not comfortable with this in your altered state.”

Hux glared at him for a moment before throwing himself onto his back, his head on one of the pillows.

“Fine. Just come here then.” Hux patted the space beside him.

Mitaka looked at him warily for a moment before laying down beside him, Hux wrapping his arm around Mitaka’s side as he lay his head against Hux’s shoulder.

“Just… Stay here.” Hux murmured, his fingers brushing up Mitaka’s side, sending shivers across his skin.

“Yessir.” Mitaka mumbled, laying his arm across Hux’s chest.

“Lights at zero percent.” Hux muttered.

The lights dimmed until the room was in blackness. After all that had happened, Mitaka was exhausted. Hux started humming something, vibrating though his chest and into Mitaka’s ear pressed against it. Soon Hux had fallen asleep, probably helped along by whatever drugs were in his system, and Mitaka soon followed, choosing to ignore the complications for the moment and allow himself to be content that he was sleeping in his General’s arms.

 


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is awake, but at what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short middle chapter.

Hux woke with a massive headache throbbing insistently against his skull. He was still in the strange state between waking and sleeping and he could tell that it was only going to get worse once he fully woke up. He tried to stay in that space for a little while longer, but it was no use. Hux cracked one eye open. The lights in the room were at about 30%, and he could barely deal with that limited brightness. Groaning, he pushed himself up to sit against the wall at the head of his bed, holding his head in his hands. What the pfassk had happened? He squinted his eyes open, and saw a glass of water on his bedside table, a bottle of headache meds near it. That was….oddly convenient. Swallowing some pills and downing the entire glass of water, he stared around the room. There was a pile of neatly folded clothes at the end of the bed that he realized were his. He would never fold his uniform like that…but he supposed that he could have done a lot of things last night.

What had happened? He remembered Lieutenant Mitaka going off to the ‘fresher at the bar, and there were those disgustingly sweet drinks…His brain was working to put things back together. There were two aliens that had dragged him off, and Mitaka was there. Mitaka shot the aliens. And then….he was trying to think…which the headache was not helping. Mitaka had brought him back to the ship he supposed. He hadn’t realized that the shower had been on until it turned off, and he squinted towards the ‘fresher in confusion. Who was in the shower? Surely not… Oh… Oh, dear. Lieutenant Mitaka. His mind scrambled for footing, what had happened last night?

Mitaka walked out of the fresher, uniform on and hair combed into place, to find Hux sitting up in bed looking as if he felt like he had been trampled by a Bantha.

“Sir?” Mitaka said quietly.

Hux eyed him up apprehensively, “Lieutenant.”

His voice was scratchy and Hux coughed, clearing his throat.

“Did you take some of those pills I left for you, Sir?” Mitaka asked.

Hux nodded, of course Mitaka had left that there for him. The Lieutenant picked up the glass and filled it with more water before placing it back on the bedside table. Hux watched him, squinting.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?” Mitaka asked, standing at the side of the bed.

Hux stared at him, his mind still attempting to reconstruct last night.

“What happened?” He demanded.

Mitaka stared at him, wondering how much the general remembered. It would be best to simply tell him the truth. He gave a full account of the previous night, starting from the bar all the way up to when Hux had fallen asleep. His face had turned rather pink by the end of it, staring over the General’s head in embarrassment, and he wished he was holding his hat so he had something to fiddle with. Hux stared at him in astonishment, and he could tell the General knew he was telling the truth. He reached over to the bedside table, taking another drink of water and staring at the floor for a moment.

“Do you need anything else, Sir?” Mitaka asked, “I’m actually running late for my shift, Sir.”

“Oh by all means, please, don’t let me keep you.” Hux muttered distractedly.

“Thank you, Sir.” Mitaka smiled softly, “I hope you feel better soon, Sir.”

The lieutenant turned to leave but stopped as Hux called his name.

Hux paused, uncharacteristically unsure of himself, “Thank you.”

“Yes, Sir.” The Lieutenant hurried out of the room, he certainly didn’t become the General’s favorite by being late.

Hux ran his hand over his face. From what the Lieutenant had told him he had been a little…affectionate…last night, which was putting it extremely mildly. Everything Hux had said while he was intoxicated was true, but he certainly hadn’t been planning on actually voicing, never mind acting on, any of that. Whatever had been in that drink had been damn strong to loosen him up enough to say and do those things. Technically, he had just sexually harassed a junior officer, and he cringed.

His headache still felt like it was trying to split his skull open, but was slowly becoming less painful as he sat there, thanks to the medication.


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets with Mitaka to apologize for his actions, and Mitaka settles some misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very impatient man and I couldn't wait till Friday to post this. 
> 
> This is the smut. The first smut I have ever finished ever. So.....have at it!

Near the end of Mitaka’s second shift his comlink beeped, having received a message.

_Report to my quarters following your shift. – General Hux_

The words made his chest tight and he stared at the message, trying not to read anything into it.

“Sir?” a voice stated loudly.

Mitaka jumped a little, he hadn’t noticed one of the petty officers approach him. She was holding out a datapad hesitantly.

“Thank you.” He muttered, scanning the datapad.

It was weapons inventory and supply orders. After scanning through the list for any anomalies he approved them, waving the petty officer on her way. His shift replacement had arrived and he filled her in on anything that was relevant before hurriedly walking off to report to General Hux.

He hardly had to touch the com button on the door to Hux’s quarters before the door opened. Hux was sitting at his desk, his posture rigid and commanding, watching the Lieutenant as he nervously approached. Mitaka flinched a little as the doors slid shut behind him.

“We should discuss what happened the other night.” Hux stated, looking up at Mitaka as the Lieutenant started to absently wring his hat in his hands.

“If you wish, Sir.”

“Everything that I said was true, if terribly worded.” Hux sighed, “You are my favorite Lieutenant, and my feelings towards you are not entirely…appropriate.”

Mitaka was staring at Hux, the Lieutenant’s cheeks and the tips of his ears turning red, his hands gripping his hat tightly.

“I would like to apologize for any lines I may have crossed while intoxicated. You are exceedingly loyal and your dedication to me has not gone unnoticed. I know you would do anything I asked of you, and while I do appreciate that kind of devotion, I would never want to impose such inappropriate advances on you.” Hux spoke carefully and deliberately.

It took a moment for Mitaka to register what Hux had said. Hux had meant everything, he really did want to touch Mitaka like that, but he thought he had made unwanted advances that were accepted simply because the Lieutenant had felt coerced. Well, that certainly wasn’t true.

“I didn’t mind, Sir.”

“That isn’t the point, Lieutenant. I don’t want to subject you to anything you don’t want. To have done such things without your consent…”

“But I wanted to, Sir.” Mitaka blurted.

Hux stopped, squinting at the Lieutenant curiously.

“I…” Mitaka gulped, unsure of what to say, other than the truth. “I wanted to, Sir. You did tell me that I didn’t have to do anything I didn’t want to, when you were...uh…I just…you were not in control of yourself, Sir, and I didn’t want you to…do anything that you would regret.”

Hux looked up at him, thoughtfully, “You wanted to, even after knowing about my physical nonconformity.”

It took Mitaka a moment to process the statement, “Yes, Sir. I admit, I was confused at first, as it is rather uncommon, but I don’t see why that would change my attraction to you, Sir.”

“You are rather uncommon yourself then, Lieutenant.” Hux sat back in his chair, his eyes trailing down Mitaka, “To say it is uncommon is an understatement, particularly in the First Order. Most officers on this ship would have a rather negative reaction to that information, which would be putting it mildly.”

Hux considered the Lieutenant silently for a moment. Mitaka was nervously crushing his hat in his hands under his scrutiny. Finally, Hux stood, walking around to the front of his desk and leaning back against it, now at eye level with Mitaka.

“Do you still want to?” Hux asked softly, a slight smile playing at the edge of his lips. 

“Yes, Sir.” Mitaka certainly wasn’t going to start lying now, even though his hands were shaking and he was certain that his face was completely red. “But Sir, Lord Ren…”

“Kylo Ren does not own me.” Hux stated, a little crossly, “I will do whatever I please, with whomever I please.”

“I don’t think that I would make a very good substitute for Lord Ren, Sir…” Mitaka murmured.

“Is that what you think you would be? A substitute?”

“Well, Sir. You didn’t seem very interested in me before he left…”

“Lieutenant Mitaka.” Hux stated evenly, “Besides the obvious breach of protocol, and the implications of propositioning a junior officer, I am not a man who easily submits to these sort of feelings, and certainly not one who actively seeks this kind of thing out. I like to keep things professional and orderly.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mitaka looked down at the floor.

“That said,” Hux stood up, taking a step towards Mitaka, “Now that lines have been crossed…”

Hux lifted his hand, reaching for Mitaka’s face and allowing his hand to hover just over the Lieutenant’s cheek. Mitaka’s eyes glanced up, looking at Hux. The General’s face betrayed nothing, his expression a shade softer than his usual sternness. Mitaka understood that he was being given a choice. Should he choose, he could walk away right now, but why would he? Hux wanted him. This was everything he wanted, more than he had dared even dream. He leaned his face into Hux’s leather-gloved hand and the General let out a small exhale.

“My sweet Mitaka…” Hux murmured, gently stroking his fingers down the Lieutenant’s cheek as he brought his other hand up.

Hux cradled Mitaka’s face in his hands, stepping forward as his lips touched the Lieutenant’s gently. Mitaka dropped his hat on the ground, his arms wrapping around Hux desperately, drawing him closer, and kissing the General back passionately. He could feel Hux smiling slightly into the kiss and was overcome with happiness. His General, he was kissing his General, and he wasn’t dreaming, and the General was most decidedly not drunk or drugged.

Hux’s fingers had slipped down from his face, unzipping the front of Mitaka’s uniform jacket and slipping his hands underneath, pushing it off the Lieutenant’s shoulders. The General paused, pulling away from Mitaka for a moment with a devious smile in his eyes.

“Do you enjoy following my orders, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir.” Mitaka breathed.

“Is that so…” Hux seemed to think for a moment, “Well then, go ahead and take your shirt off, and then you can help me with these boots.”

Mitaka stared for a moment as Hux took off his leather gloves and started to undo his own uniform jacket as he stepped away. He suddenly realized that Hux had told him to do something and started to pull his already-undone jacket off, laying it over one of the General’s chairs carefully. Hux had stripped to his bare chest and sat back in the other chair, watching Mitaka with interest. The Lieutenant could feel his cheeks burning as he continued to undress, unbuttoning his shirt and laying it over his jacket, pulling his undershirt off over his head. Hux was looking up at him with a slight smirk as he beckoned him with a finger, lifting a leg up.

“I suppose you know how to properly remove someone’s boots.” Hux smirked.

“Yes, Sir.”

Mitaka stepped over the General’s leg, turning so that his back was to Hux, squeezing his thighs around the General’s leg as he pulled at the heel of the boot. He felt the General’s hands at his hips, thumbs tracing the edge of the Lieutenant’s waistband. An involuntary shiver traveled through him as he pulled the General’s boot off, setting it neatly next to the desk. Hux pulled his leg out from between Mitaka’s legs, replacing it with the other, his hands still tight against the Lieutenant’s hips. Mitaka pulled off Hux’s other boot, setting it next to the one already on the floor. He felt Hux’s fingers hook into his waistband and tug him back, and he let himself be pulled until he was in the General’s lap, his back resting against Hux’s chest, his head resting on the General’s shoulder. Hands made their way across his chest, and he realized that he was breathing heavily, feeling his skin against Hux, and watching as Hux’s fingers trailed across his nipples. He felt hot breath against his neck and Hux brought his teeth gently against the Lieutenant’s neck before pausing.

“Don’t forget that you can always say no. I’ll stop.” He whispered into Mitaka’s ear.

“Yes, Sir. Please don’t stop, Sir.” Mitaka said softly.

At that Hux bit down on Mitaka’s neck, his fingers pinching the Lieutenant’s nipples, and Mitaka yelped. The General’s thumbs rubbed circles against his nipples as fingers splayed across his ribcage, his breathing becoming sharp panting as Hux licked up his neck, nipping at the soft skin right below his ear. One of Hux’s hands slid down his belly, unhooking his pants, pushing them down his legs until they caught on his boots. His fingers slipped under the waistband of Mitaka’s underpants, his other hand slipping around the Lieutenant’s neck gently. He was already mostly hard as the General’s hand gripped around him, running his thumb across the tip of Mitaka’s cock as the Lieutenant let out a breathy moan and tried not to squirm.

“You seem to be almost ready even now.” Hux chuckled softly into his ear. “Boots off. On the bed with you.”

The General pushed Mitaka up and forward, away from himself. It took the Lieutenant a moment to get his bearings back before he practically tripped over himself trying to get his boots off. By the time he had managed to do that Hux had stripped off the rest of his clothes and was rummaging through one of the bedside table drawers. Mitaka found himself distracted at the sight of the General’s bare ass as he bent over the drawer, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face at his own thoughts. Hux must have felt him staring because he turned around with an amused expression.

“You can take everything off, Lieutenant.” Hux said with a slight smirk, setting some things on the table before sitting on the bed, settling back against the pillows and watching Mitaka.

Mitaka followed the order, the air felt cold against his skin as he sat down on the bed, feeling rather exposed. He turned to look at the General and his breath caught in his throat. Hux was lounging against the pillows, his legs spread comfortably, one knee up and watching Mitaka’s face with a guarded, almost haughty expression. Mitaka crawled towards Hux, staring at the General with a mixture of admiration and wonder. He still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. His eyes wandered down Hux’s chest, down his stomach, between his legs. The General’s clitoris peeked out from neatly trimmed curls that were slightly lighter than Hux’s fiery hair, and Mitaka’s tongue flicked out over his lips hungrily.

“Sir, May I?” he let his gaze linger, licking his lips again.

“Go ahead, Mitaka.” Hux said softly.

The General’s fingers made their way into his hair as Mitaka settled between his legs, licking his way into Hux’s folds. The Lieutenant’s hands rested on the General’s thighs, his fingers pressing into the soft pale skin. His tongue slid up against Hux’s clit and the General let out a soft sigh, his fingertips massaging into Mitaka’s hair. The Lieutenant took Hux’s clit into his mouth, sucking and using his tongue to flick over the tip. Hux groaned, letting his fingernails dig into Mitaka’s scalp. With a deft movement of his tongue Mitaka elicited such a pleasing moan from Hux that he practically moaned himself. He wanted Hux to make more of those noises, wanted to please his General, wanted to show just how useful he could be, in this just as in everything else. Hux had thrown his head back as Mitaka worked at him with his mouth, little panting moans escaping the General’s lips as his fingers dug into Mitaka’s scalp. The slight pain of the pressure from Hux’s fingers was intoxicating and Mitaka wanted more.

Suddenly Hux was pulling him up, attacking his mouth with his own, teeth sinking into Mitaka’s lower lip as one of the General’s hands ran across his shoulder and back, leaving light scratches of fingernails, the other still tangled in his hair. Mitaka realized that Hux was tasting himself on his lips and he shivered, a little moan escaping as Hux violently brought their lips crashing together again, his tongue shoving into Mitaka’s mouth. Just as suddenly Hux pulled back before nipping at Mitaka’s neck, taking a deep breath.

“Would you like it if I put you in cuffs and blindfolded you?” Hux asked, voice husky in Mitaka’s ear.

“Yes, Sir.” Mitaka sighed, kissing down the General’s neck and shoulder.

Hux hummed, pleased, and pushed Mitaka sideways onto his back, picking up the cuffs that had been in the drawer, hooking them around Mitaka’s wrists and fastening the cuffs to the headboard. The Lieutenant wiggled his fingers experimentally as Hux reached onto the bedside table again, turning back to Mitaka with a blindfold.

“Close your eyes, Lieutenant.” Hux ordered quietly.

Mitaka did, shortly feeling Hux gently slipping the blindfold over his head. The General was being far too cautious, too soft, treating Mitaka like something easily broken, but Mitaka bit his lip for now. He felt Hux’s weight shift, felt fingertips dragging down his chest, lips brush gently against his cheek. Hux trailed soft kisses down Mitaka’s jawline, nipping at his neck. The Lieutenant let a little whine escape, tilting his head up and baring his neck to the General, wanting more. The soft caress of fingers at his hip, trailing lower, teeth at his neck gently biting at the tender skin, hand at his thigh drifting inward. Teeth releasing their hold on his neck and the ghost of hot breath against his cheek, fingers finally finding their way around Mitaka’s cock.

Mitaka inhaled sharply, mouth falling open on an unvoiced ‘oh’ as Hux’s hand gripped him, sliding up and down slowly. Teeth again at his neck, gentle, tentative. Then as Mitaka tilted his head back, trying to expose his neck to Hux even more, Hux bit down hard, tonguing at Mitaka’s skin between his teeth. The Lieutenant let out a low moan, squirming slightly at the sensations of the General’s hand stroking his cock and the pain-pleasure of Hux’s teeth at his neck. It was making his head swim somewhat, and he let out another breathy moan as Hux bit down even harder on his neck. Hux licked where he had bitten the Lieutenant, kissing down his chest and leaving a wet trail that grew cold at the touch of air. The weight on the bed shifted as the General moved, Mitaka felt Hux repositioning his legs, pushing his knees up, felt the weight settle between his legs, the General’s hands resting on his knees. Mitaka was breathing hard, shaking slightly, but Hux had paused, and Mitaka was suddenly worried.

“Sir?” he asked softly.

Hux hummed with satisfaction, his hands sliding down Mitaka’s thighs, pushing them apart slightly, “You look so lovely like this. I want to fuck you, Mitaka. Would you like that?”

“Oh, yes. Please. Yes, Sir. Please.” Mitaka begged, breathlessly.

Hux removed his hands and Mitaka whined at the loss of contact.

“Patience.” Hux said, a hint of warning in his voice that made a shiver run through Mitaka’s spine.

There was a snap of latex, the crackle of thin plastic, Hux grunted, the slight hum of something. Mitaka’s breath caught in his throat in anticipation and trying to figure out what the General was doing. Hux let out a sigh, and then Mitaka suddenly felt a pillow being shoved under his ass, Hux pulled him down until his arms were almost taut over his head, he could feel the latex glove on one of the General’s hands, smooth and clinging against his skin. Hux kissed the inside of his knee and Mitaka sighed softly. There was the crack of a bottle being opened, Hux hummed, and then there was a slick finger against Mitaka’s hole. He took a sharp breath in before relaxing as the General gently rubbed circles around his entrance. The General’s other hand was gripping tightly at his hip as Hux slowly, gently, pushed one finger into Mitaka. It had been a long time since he had done this, and Mitaka groaned, trying to relax, he didn’t want to disappoint the General. Hux worked his finger in and out, before sliding a second one in. The stretch was beginning to become pleasant and Mitaka tried not to squirm, breathing becoming more rapid, the thumb of Hux’s hand on his hip rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Hux’s fingers curled, twisting as he pushed them in, and soon the General found what he was looking for, a jolt of pleasure causing Mitaka to cry out, his hips bucking up off the bed. The General’s hand on his hip held him down in place as he squirmed, little moans spilling from his lips as Hux mercilessly poked and prodded at that spot until he was satisfied. Hux sighed, leaving another kiss on the inside of Mitaka’s thigh.

“You look like you’re ready Lieutenant. Are you?” Hux asked.

“Please, Sir…” Mitaka was practically an incoherent mess already, aching with the need for release.

“So sweet. So polite. So perfect.” Hux breathed, his voice almost at the edge of a moan.

Mitaka felt the push of something against his hole, Hux’s hand at his hip gripping hard enough that he was sure it was going to leave a wonderful bruise. He could feel Hux’s hips slowly pushing forward, the stretch and feeling of fullness pervading his senses, deeper and deeper. He threw his head back against the pillows, feeling the sensation of slow sparkles of pleasure, making breathy sighs and whines as every other thought disappeared. He could feel the skin of Hux’s thighs touch his and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. He could feel Hux breathing hard, grip on his hips easing, the weight of the General sank in at either side of his head, hot breath on his face.

“Oh, Mitaka, you are so lovely.” Hux breathed, his lips brushing against the Lieutenant’s.

Mitaka’s brain was about to implode at how ridiculously happy he was, he felt as if he had hit the pinnacle of possibility. His General was fully inside him, kissing him, telling him such wonderful things. He must have died, it was all too good to be true. Hux canted his hips, drawing in and out of him slowly and Mitaka’s coherency was completely gone. The sounds that escaped him were ragged and desperate, his whole body shaking. Hux kissed down his chin, letting out a soft moan as he nipped at Mitaka’s jaw and bit into the other side of his neck, drawing a ragged gasp out of the Lieutenant. The General’s hips were now moving at a rapid staccato, crashing into him with force. Mitaka was choking on sobbing moans as the heat built to a crescendo, Hux slamming into him and jolting his whole body, hitting against that spot inside him that sent lightning bolts of pleasure through him. It was far too much, he could feel the pressure building to the breaking point, but he needed something to push him over. Hux’s hand slipped around Mitaka’s cock, jerking him in time to his own movements. The Lieutenant made a sharp series of keening sighs at the contact.

“Mitaka…” Hux moaned his name into his neck, “Come for your General.” his hips began jerking into the Lieutenant erratically, making a choked whine deep in the back of his throat that was almost a sob.

Mitaka’s brain broke completely at that, coming hard, bright white blinding, shuddering through it as a muffled scream ripped itself from his throat. His whole body was shaking, everything felt fuzzy and unreal. Hux had collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard.

After a few moments, Hux moved, groaning. He reached up, fingers on Mitaka’s face, pushing the blindfold up and leaving the Lieutenant blinking in the dim light. Hux was looking down at him, a soft expression on his flushed face as he leaned in, kissing Mitaka’s cheeks gently. The lieutenant realized with embarrassment that his face was wet with tears, but the General didn’t seem to think any less of him for it. The General smiled, a real genuine smile, something that Mitaka had never seen before, and felt incredibly privileged to be witnessing it now. The only time that Mitaka had seen such a wide smile on the General was when he had been hysterically laughing as a result of being drugged, and that certainly hadn’t been genuine. Hux’s smile was warm and soft and wide, reaching his eyes in a way that his rare polite smiles never did. Mitaka couldn’t help but let a matching smile spread across his face at the precious sight. Hux let his forehead rest against Mitaka’s, just breathing for a few moments.

Hux sat up, pulling out of Mitaka as the Lieutenant grunted at the sensation. He lifted his head, watching as Hux removed the device he had been wearing, attached to him internally and externally it seemed, and humming with a power source. Both of their stomachs were sticky with the Lieutenant’s cum, which Hux seemed to just realize, his nose wrinkling slightly as he got up off the bed. Mitaka was still shaking faintly as Hux came back with a damp cloth, cleaning him up gently. The General disappeared into the refresher for a moment before returning, having cleaned up himself, to the bed and releasing Mitaka from the cuffs.

The Lieutenant’s brain was still fuzzy, and everything felt as if it were in a dream rather than real, and if he was being honest with himself he still couldn’t believe that had just happened, and that his General was pulling back the covers and pulling Mitaka underneath them. Hux had settled himself on his back beside the Lieutenant, wrapping his arm around Mitaka as he curled into the General’s side, his head resting on Hux’s shoulder. Hux was silent, running his fingers gently through Mitaka’s hair as the Lieutenant pressed small kisses into the General’s neck and jaw. Mitaka was exhausted from the emotional and physical overstimulation, his eyes falling shut as he felt his hand on the General’s chest rising and falling with each breath Hux took. His eyes fluttered open again as he felt Hux’s fingers on his hand. The General interlaced his fingers with Mitaka’s and brought the Lieutenant’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to each finger.

“My sweet Mitaka…” Hux murmured, “While the end results of your little shore leave escapade seem to be entirely satisfactory, I don't think that I shall ever indulge in that particular luxury again.”

“Well,” Mitaka mumbled, “I will just have to make it my duty to find ways for you to relax while still on board the ship then, Sir.”

Hux chuckled, turning and pressing his lips to Mitaka’s, “Well, Lieutenant, I believe you have already found one way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be a second part of to this as a series that will be mikylux, and I will be posting that next week on #THT Trans Hux Tuesday!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the fic will be uploaded throughout this week!
> 
> Join me on Tumblr: [ussenterprisescience](http://ussenterprisescience.tumblr.com/) (Don't let the url fool you, I'm mostly Star Wars at this point lol)


End file.
